fifa_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Hunter
Alex Hunter, is a Legendary Soccer Player and Coach, Born The Grandson of Legendary Footballer Jim Hunter, Alex eventually Became One of the Greatest Footballers Of All Time, Due to His Capacity to Score Goals Every Game, and Never Lose A Match. His Skill and Talent Earned Him Praise from Legends Such as Thierry Henry, Cristiano Ronaldo, Rio Ferdinand, David De Gea, Gysai Zardes, and Wayne Rooney. He is Best Known by His Nickname "The Kingdom". Following His Death in the 2034 American Challenge Cup, He was Mourned By Thousands and Laid To Rest by His Family, Friends, and Team Brothers. Personality and Traits At A Young Age Alex Had A Love For Soccer, and Sought to Live up to His Grandfather's Football Legacy. He Was Protective of His Friends and Even Kind to Those He Weren't the same to him. Alex Had A Charisma and Charm Background Early Childhood and History Making Football His Life Continuing His Grandfather's Club Legacy Initial Success Alex and His Best Friend Gareth Walker both Signed For Manchester United, and became Very Successful. Alex Would Score Ten Goals in His Debut Match, and Fifteen Assists. Despite this and Gareth's Lack of Success, The Manager Would Continue to Make Gareth A Starter and Keep Hunter as A Sub. A New Striker When The Club Signed Harry Kane, A Striker Like Alex, He was understandably upset. Alex Did His Best Efforts To Keep Up His Performances and Star Showings, But He Was Regardless Put Out On Loan. Alex Loan To Aston Villa Building An Unlikely Friendship in The Absence of His Old Friendship Recalled Home Shock Betrayal and Winning A Grandfather's Missing Trophy Once Upon A Time Childhood Best Friends, Now Bitter Rivals Emirates FA Cup Final Instant Superstar Unbelievable Legend Second Season, New Legend To Be Written Pre-Season Tournament and Loss of Face Amongst Club and Fans Last Minute Save With The Revelation That The Agent Michael Was Dealing With Was A Fraud, Alex Tried to Get A New Club, But None Took Him. At Least, No Premier or European Teams Took Him. His Estranged Father Threw Him A Lifeline, Using His Connection To The Los Angeles Galaxy to Give Alex an Opportunity. With Gysai Zardes Support, Alex Got Transferred to The Galaxy. A New Galaxy Saving The Galaxy In His Debut Match For The Galaxy, Alex Scored Ten Goals and Twelve Assists, Forming A Good Link-Up of Synchronised Play With Gysai Zardes and Jonathon Dos Santos. Alex Would Then Meet Arsenal and Chicago Bulls Legend Thierry Henry, Who Invited Him To A Studio Party. Befriending Thierry Henry At The Party, Alex and Thierry Would Hit it Right Off, and Would Talk about How Their Own Situations Were Similar, Specifically The Fact That Both Left Their Parent Clubs For Various Reasons Related to Transfer Breakdowns and Then Joining MLS. Thierry and Alex Would Maintain Contact For Much Afterward. Meeting Kim Hunter Alex Later Met His Dad At The Diner At His Father's Request. Alex Told Him He Was Glad That He Threw Him The Lifeline. Before His Father Could Tell Him What He Wanted To See Him About, The Girl Who Snuck Into Hus Locker Room At His LA Galaxy Unveiling Crashed The Party Asking if "Dad" Had Told Him Yet. Alex Was At A Loss. Shock and Betrayal Alex Was Unable To Process The Idea of Having A Sister and Had to Walk away to Stay Calm and Maintain His Composure. Despite Kim's Request to Wait, He Just Kept Walking. Reconciliation Attempt Kim Later Tracked Alex Down To His Home, and in an Attempt of Reconciliation Gave Him Three Tickets To The US Womens Vs Germany Friendly Match. But Alex had Only Seconds Prior Agreed to Meet Up With Thierry Henry and Gysai Zardes. Cementing Their Friendship and Connecting With Kim During the Party, Alex Confessed His Struggles of The Day With Thierry and Zardes. When He Told Them, That He Had A Sister, Resurrecting The Galaxy Winning The Play Offs Cream Clubs of Europe Paris Saint-German, FC Bayern Munich, Or Athletico Madrid? Welcome To The European Elite!!!!!! After Winning The MLS Cup Final With The LA Galaxy, Alex Returned To England For Christmas. Before Returning Home To England, He Gave Kim Their Grandfathers Ball From His Coventry City 1969 Game, Also Telling Her "Never Stop Believing Your Good Enough, Your A Hunter. But For The Love Of God Aim Low During Penalties." Joining Athletico and Dino Reunion Alex Chose To Sign For LaLiga Team Athletico Madrid, Before He Left though He Called Both Bayern Munich and PSG Managers, To Them That While He May Not Have Chosen to Join Their Clubs, He Was Most Definitely Interested in Playing For Them in The Near Future. He Arrived At Madrid, and Was Meet By His Old Aston Villa Boss, Dino. At The Press Conference, He Answered Truthfully to Each Question. Striker Partner: Thomas Muller After His First Match In Athletico, and With The Resultant Debut Victory and Hat Trick, Dino Was Being Pressured By The Club Manager to Set Up A Striker Duo With Alex Hunter and Either Greizman, Dele Alli, or Thomas Muller and Asked Alex's Opinion. Though Tempted To Choose Greizman Or Alli, Alex Saw Muller As The Best Option, since The Two of Them Were Both Creators and Finishers. Dino Had Suspected Alex Would Choose Muller and Approved of His Opinion. Before Leaving Alex Thanked Dino For Letting Him Be At Athletico Madrid. Injury After Meeting Thomas Muller, Alex and Muller Started Their First Game as A Duo. Alex Would Trade Passes With Thomas to Get Through The Opponents Defense But After Catching A Cross Ball From Muller, and Seconds after kicking it, Alex Was Tackled By A Defender. Though He Scored, Alex Was Injured by the Defender, and Received A Grade Three Meniscus Tear in His Knee As A Result. Despite Trying to Walk It Off and Insisting He Was Fine, Dino Ordered Him Off The Pitch. Due To The Seriousness Of His Injury, Alex Was Forced Into Taking A Two Month Reprieve From Action. He Would Briefly Return Home For A Time and Would Contact Butler about a Certain Brazilian Whiz Kid Player. Later He Returned To Los Angeles for Surgery and Rehabilitation. Rehabilitation and Sibling Contest Before Going in For Surgery, Alex Met Up With Gysai Zardes and Thierry Henry, He Asked Them to Train With Kim In His Absence, and They Agreed. He Also Made Zardes Promise Not Take it Easy on Kim. A Few Short Weeks After Surgery, Kim Began Helping Alex Build Up His Strength in his Injured Knee. After Several Times avoiding Getting Back into Action, He and Kim Faced Off in a 1-vs-1 Obstacle Dribble. Winning League and Cup Title Upon His Return to Athletico, Alex Was Upset to Learn that Athletico Was on The Loosing end of the League. He Then Began Training With Muller To Improve Their Teamwork and Link Up Play. Road to Real and Journey to UEFA Real At Long Last Pre-Season Rivalry Between Friends and Former Teammates Winning The Cup and Resolving Unforgotten Trust Issues With "Toro" Journey to UEFA Final Wake-Up Call UEFA Final: Manchester United Vs Real Madrid, Danny Williams Vs Alex Hunter, International Cup Rematch A New Beginning 1st Tenure At PSG After The UEFA Cup Final and Barely only a Month into the New Pre-Season, Real Madrid Accepted a One Hundred Seventy Five Million Dollar Transfer Fee From Paris Saint-Germain for Alex. Alex Would Accept a Three Year Contract With PSG and Would Take Part in The American Challenge Cup. In The First Round Of The Group Stages PSG Faced Tottenham Hotspurs. Forming The Royal Trio: Neymar, Di Maria, and Hunter!!!!!!!!!!! In The PSG Vs Spurs Game, Alex and Neymar Jr. and Angel Di Maria Would Put on A Spectacular Showing Together, Given Rise To The Nickname The Royal Trio. Together They Scored an Astonishing Number of Goals and Half As Many Assists Divided Between Them. With Neymar and Di Maria Setting Up The Crosses, Alex Scored Goal, After Goal, After Goal, After Goal. Fighting Their Way to The Finals, They Came Up Against Arsenal. In The Final Match Against Arsenal, PSG's Opponents Unveiled A New Striker, None Other Than Gareth Walker Himself. Alex and Gareth Were Mostly okay around each other, but Walker still had a Massive Ego. Eventually PSG Beat Arsenal 12-3. Road To First Ligue 1 Cup With Their American Challenge Cup Victory Over Arsenal Complete, PSG Turned Their Attention to The Ligue 1 League Cup. Their First Few Matches Were Against Monaco, La Havre, and Lyons. During The Third Match Against Lyons Alex Learned That Paris Had Accepted a One Hundred and Twelve Million Euro's From Manchester United. With Neymar On His Way Out, PSG Needed A New Striker or Winger. PSG Ultimately Chose Ajax's Kasper Dolberg As Neymar's Replacement. Dolberg and Di Maria Quickly Hit it off, But Dolberg Began To Supplant Alex on The Team Sheet. Second Tenure At Athletico Madrid Three Days Before The Transfer Window Ended Alex Got In A Heated Argument With His Manager, Which Ended With Alex Quitting before Spitting in His Manager's Face. Having Left PSG on a Sour Note, Alex Was in Need of A New Club. Beatrice Managed to Get Him a Place Back in LaLiga at Athletico. Road to Third LaLiga Cup and National Call-Up With a Glowing Reputation in Every League he's Played at, Alex's Return to Athletico Madrid was A Monumental Success For Athletico, Who Had Been Having A String of Repeated Defeats and A Few Draws after Muller and Greizman Left for Real and Leicester City. In Addition to Alex Himself, Athletico Had Bought Jamie Vardy for Forty Four Million Dollars, In an Attempt to Compensate for Greizman's Loss. Vardy and Alex would Work Well together. With Help From Their Midfield Players, Vardy and Alex Could Break Through Their Opposition's Defence No Matter How Tight or How Wide it was. When They Scored A Hundred Goals Each at the End of the Season, Both Men Received A Rare Honor, They Were Gifted A New Football Award: The Platinum Award for Exceptional Football and Team Play. Touted as The Premier League's Top Two Striker's to Come from England Cause Such a Massive Impact in Spain, Alex and Vardy Were Jointly Called Up to the England National Team. Playing For England AND Spain Reunion With Rooney, Kane, Walker and Williams Since He Was Already a Known International Player, Vardy Showed Alex how to fit in. Alex Reunited with His Former Manchester United Brothers, Wayne Rooney, Harry Kane, and Gareth Walker. Danny Williams also Made an Appearance. It was Revealed that Since Hunter, Walker and Williams were the New Forwards and Rookies, the Manager Wanted them to train with Rooney, Kane and Vardy to Become an Effective Forward Trio. Later Alex told the Manager about how he'd like to Try and Resolve the Problems between Walker and Him and Williams. The Manager Agreed, as it was crucial that they had trust between each other, and told Alex to do it quickly. Resolving Walker Issues Alex Called on Some Old Friends Such as Thierry Henry, Gysai Zardes, Rio Ferdinand, Cristiano Ronaldo, David De Gea, Neymar, Di Maria, Toro and LiLi, Anthony Martial, Antoine Greizman, and Thomas Muller to Help Him Resolve Issues with Gareth. It Took some doing, but Eventually Walker Resolved His Issues with Williams and Alex. Reviving Their Friendship in the Process. Becoming The Next Iconic Trio With Their Issues Resolved, Alex, Gareth and Danny Began to Train With Rooney, Kane and Vardy to Become an Effective Trio Relationship with Tremblay Whilst in Toronto For the England-Canada Game, Alex Met Melanie Trembley, Rival of His Sister Kim. Both had an attraction to the other, and began flirting. Alex Eventually Asked Her Out, but she promised that they'd only have dinner if he won his matches in Toronto. He Agreed and she kissed Him on his cheek. In the Match Against Canada, Alex and Gareth Walker Scored Relentlessly After The First Whistle Blew. Having Lived Up to His End of the Agreement, Trembley Took Him to Dinner. A Few More Dates Followed, and Eventually Rumours Swirled about their "Romance". Eventually Trembley Joined The Athletico Madrid Women's Team to get Closer to Alex. Alex and Trembley subsequently began to Train together. Kim Later Confronted Trembley about her Relationship with Alex, fearful she was leading him along. Alex Subsequently Asked Trembley to Move in With Him, and She Accepted. Quickly Becoming The Talk of Football Matches in Canada, England, Spain, and of Course The USA, Alex and Trembley were Becoming The Next David and Victoria Beckham. Starting A Family Juggling Career and Family When Alex Won His Third LaLiga Cup in as Many Seasons in a row, Trembley and Alex Began to Grow More Serious in Their Relationship. As One of Football's Breakout Talents and A Unbelievably Legendary Player at Just 20 Years of Age, Alex had Gained Substantial and Numerous Transfer offers From Top Clubs and League's Alike. It was Difficult for Alex and Trembley to Maintain Their Relationship with their Club ''AND ''Country Commitments. When Trembley's National Club Commitments Caused her To Disappear From Alex's Life Abruptly, Their Relationships Status Was In Question. Alex At That Point was Beginning His Fourth Tenure in LaLiga, and Was Free to Take A Transfer Offer. Later The Toronto FC MLS Team Offered Him a Two Year Contract and He Accepted. Taking A Role at Toronto to Maintain His Relationship Partially Joining Toronto to Become Closer to Trembley, He learned that She Had Suffered an Knee Injury in the Home Game Against Mexico, which had been kept under Wraps. He Discovered That Toronto Had Offered Him The Contract at Trembley's Insistence, since Her Knee Was injured Enough to Require Extensive Surgery and A Minimum Two Year Rehabilitation Period. With Trembley Sidelined For Basically Two Years, Alex Decided That in Spite of Their Short period of Dating, he'd propose to her. First Trials Between Family Trembley Accepted His Proposal, and They Were Officially Engaged. They Later Went Public with Their Engagement, causing a massive surge of media reports and rumours about them. Alex and Trembley Later Learned That His Grandfather, Jim Hunter, Had Died of A Massive Stroke. Alex and Trembley Returned to England for the Funeral. Ground Zero and A Grandfather's Funeral When His Grandfather Died So Abruptly, Alex nearly had a Heart Attack. Upon His Return to England, He Learned That Manchester United Would be Carrying The Casket Alongside Alex, His Father, and His Sister. Alex, Kim, and Harold Led the Way with Manchester United Behind them, Carrying Jim Hunter's Casket from Manchester to Clapham. A Massive and Monumental Following of People Followed them. Alex Would Announce His Plan's to Set Up The Jim Hunter Memorial Football Foundation as A Way to Immortalise His Grandfather for the Man he Was, Not the Man People thought him to be. With The Death of Jim Hunter, Alex Became the New Family Patriarch, and The Last Hunter to Play For Manchester United since Jim. The Next Hunter 1st FC Bayern Munich Tenure Two Years Later, Alex had Personally Funded A Charitable Foundation for Impoverished and poor kids, setting up football shelters across the planet. His Jim Hunter Memorial Football Foundation was Especially Successful in England, Spain, America and Canada, and Germany, France and Italy. Alex Later Took a Contract At FC Bayern Munich. Alex Soon Learned That Trembley Was Pregnant With His Child. Trembley Subsequently Was Forced To Temporarily Retire From Football, and Joined Alex at FC Bayern Munich. Alex Would Reunite With Thomas Muller and Harry Kane, Both of Whom Had Since Signed and Re-Signed For Bayern. Nine Months Later Trembley Gave Birth to A Son, Who Alex Would Name in Honor of His Grandfather. With Baby Jim Being Nursed By Trembley At Home in Germany For The Foreseeable Future, Alex Doubly Focused on His Soccer and His Family Life, Taking the Time to Regular Visit and Speak to His Fiancee and Son. Thomas Muller Was Named The Godfather of The Young and New Jim Hunter. A New Legacy Equal Status Four Years Later, Thomas Muller Retired From Football and Alex Himself Had Signed Back to The Premier League, Specifically For Liverpool. Alex Began to Campaign for Equal Status between the Mens and Womens Teams, and personally funded A New Women's Premier League. The First Few Teams Were The Liverpool Leopards, Manchester Millennials, West Ham Raptors, Burnley Firebirds, and Brighton and Hove Dragons. With Numerous Donations The First All Women's Premier League Was Founded, Subsequently Alex and Trembley Campaigned For a All Women's MLS League, With The First Official Team Being The LA Huntresses. Slowly But Steadily, More Womens Clubs Popped Up, and Alex Began Training Promising Players and Youth Talent For The New Clapham Tridents Premier League Team Alongside His Female Players. Liverpools Dominic Solanke Proved A Key Part of the Clapham Trident's Line Up, alongside Ben Brereton, and Dele Alli. Alex Would Hire Rio Ferdinand as the Head Coach for His Newly Created Club. Birth of Two More Sons and Wining Premier League Gold and UEFA Glory Yet Again Alex and Trembley Later had an additional two More Sons named after Michael and Danny. Alex Meanwhile Helped Liverpool win the Premier League Cup and Emirates FA Cup. Alex Later Decided that since he was nearing the edge of his Prime, that one last Season, One Last UEFA Season was In Order before He Retired. To Do So, He Decided That He Ought to Sign for His First Club, Manchester United. When Alex Signed Back to Manchester United, it Was Cherished by the United Fans, and Alex Revealed That This was his Last Season as A Player, That He'd Started as A United Player, and He'd End as A United Player. Alex, Gareth, and Danny Fought United's Way into the Final, wich Happened to be A UEFA Cup Final Rematch With Real Madrid. Alex and Gareth Completely Revived Their Friendship in that Match, Alex and Gareth Scored Goal, After Goal, After Goal, After Goal, After Goal. When Manchester United Won, Alex had Won His Second UEFA Cup Glory in A Row, and Had Secured His Place in History. Alex Then Retired with More Than A Thousand Goals To His Name, and As Many Assists, His Retirement and His Legend Earned Him the Titles "The Kingdom" and "The General". Alex Spent Six Months as an Officially Retired Player, Before Becoming the New Manager of The La Galaxy. LA Galaxy GM The Next Galactic Chapter and Managerial Roles Alex Became the LA Galaxy's New Manager, and Returned to Los Angeles. His First Order of Business Was Signing His Former Protege, Diego Reenan From His Old Club Liverpool alongside Taniel Williams, Up-and-Coming Footballer and Son of Terry Williams From PSG's Youth Team,Category:3rd Generation Footballers Category:Hunter Family Category:Strikers Category:Legends Category:Manchester United Category:National Team Coaches Category:National Team Managers Category:National Team Players Category:Aston Villa Category:LA Galaxy Category:Scouts Category:Deceased Category:2034 Deaths Category:World Cup Champions Category:Cup Champions Category:Champions Category:Former Players Category:Legendary Players Category:Retired Players Category:Englanders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Character Category:Real Madrid Category:Ones To Watch Category:Paris Saint-Germain Category:Clapham Tridents Category:Manchester Millennials Category:Emirates FA Cup Winners Category:Starting XI Category:Parents Category:Father's Category:Fathers Category:Premier League Players Category:MLS Players Category:EFL Championship League Players Category:WMLS Category:@WOLFE Category:@Wolfe Players Category:Say No To Racism Supporters Category:Once In A Generation Players Category:Character's Category:Male's Category:Prodigal Players Category:Tridents Category:Millennials Category:Bundesliga Players Category:FC Bayen Munich Category:Àthlètìco Madrid Category:FC Bayen Munich Players Category:Àthlètìco Madrid Players Category:Juventus Players Category:@Wolfe